Colliding Worlds
by pony832987
Summary: "I won't run. I won't fight. Take me instead," she said not looking away from his eyes. She'd never felt so scared before, or more sure of her words. He leaned closer, she felt every inch of his body against hers, his breath on her neck. "There is no going back now," he whispered.


**Note - **Few things, first I am dyslexic so spelling and grammar are not my strength. Second I am a full time college student and will soon pick up my horseback ridding training full time again so I will not have all the time in the world to update; however I will try to work on the story a little every day and update as much as I can (reviews and nagging me will help a bit). And third this is technically my first story I have posted on this site so please keep that in mind. Also one more thing this is very different from most of the DracoxOc stories I have read so be aware of that. Rated M just in case I decide to go there.

Alright off you go, read away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you, Dan. Now for a quick look at tomorrows events…"<em>

The TV rambled on as she washed the dishes left over from dinner. The cold chain linked from the leather strap around her neck to its twin on her arm clinked against her right arm as she worked quietly and quickly. It no longer bothered her anymore. After twenty years of wearing it she barely noticed the constant reminder of her slavery. Strands of her long ebony hair fell away from her braid, tickling her neck and face, but were given no notice. Her goal was to have the kitchen cleaned up before the children had finished getting ready for the night. Normally she didn't worry if her normal chores were done before the children were ready for bed, but then again tonight wasn't a normal night.

"_...And now it is that time for last minute preparations for this years Purge. Thank you everyone for watching and be safe…"_

_The Purge, what a sick name,_ she thought as she began drying the freshly cleaned dishes.

The Purge, a night where all crime was overlooked and forgot for twelve hours. The one night where the magic world and the human world collided. Almost a hundred years ago a large group of dark wizards led by an even darker wizard in comparison, Voldemort he was called, decided they should not have to hide their magic from non magical humans, or muggles as the wizards called them, and attacked the non magical humans. If it had not been for the good wizards of the world muggles would have been enslaved. Though the muggles were safe the sudden knowledge of magic sent fear and panic throughout the world. Governments forgot their differences to come together in search of a solution. The result was a Purge on the anniversary of the attack on the muggle kind, a night where the two worlds collided and anything could happen.

The rest of the year the two worlds lived separately like they had been for centuries. Though there were those who wanted their own witches and wizards. The attack brought dark ideas to the muggles, ideas that led them to enslave entire bloodlines that had any hint of magic in them in hopes of breeding their own witches and wizards. The purer the bloodlines the better. Slaves were worth more as virgins than non virgins until they were bred, bred like dogs. When slaves were sold or bought they were required to tell the truth about any sexual encounters their masters put them in, if they were to lie they were severely punished.

"Onni? Will mommy and daddy be home in time for the Purge?"

The slave turned around to see the youngest of the three children she looked after staring back at her with her favorite stuffed animal, a rabbit the little girl had named Long Ears. The slave smiled warmly at the little girl as she put down the plate she had been washing to skoope the girl in her arms gently.

"No dayden, but I will keep you safe," she cooed in the girls ears, softly swaying from side to side.

"I'm not Dayden, I'm Maddy." the little girl said defiantly.

Onni laughed. Maddy had been the third child she raised since being sold to this family. She had called all of them dayden, it had been what her mother called her, but only Maddy had objected. Ashlyn and Elizabeth had questioned its meaning and where it came from but neither we bothered by it. Onni doubted Ashlyn, even at the age of 10, would say anything either way, she was the quiet one, content with watching people and their reactions with the things around them. Elizabeth was more flaky of the three always unsure who she was and where she was going in life, but she was the oldest at 16, uncertainty was normal at that stage in her life. But not Maddy, Maddy was confident and self assured. This was rare for a 4 year old but Onni found it refreshing.

"Dayden in my language means 'little one'" the slave explained.

The girl thought about it for a moment, thinking hard about the new information. "But you speak my language. You speak English," the girl finally declared.

Onni giggle again, "yes I speak English. Are you already for bed?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Did you go potty?"

"No."

The slave quickly glanced at the clock behind her, 7:45 pm. The Purge starts at 8.

"Go ahead then, and tell your sisters to do the same," the slave said setting the girl back down on her feet.

The child nodded and ran off to the stairs. Onni abandoned hope of finishing the dishes and set the alarm for the house. Within seconds of typing in the code steel walls slid down over the doors and windows of the house, locking everyone inside until morning. With the last beep of the alarm, signaling that it was done, Onni sighed. She prayed silently that no magic people attacked the house. The security did well against non magical people, the steel walls over the doors and windows prevented anyone getting in and the metal walls hiding between the outside and inside walls prevented a fire burning through to the inside, but it did nothing against the magical people that were let loose on the Purge. Onni never had any up close and personal encounters or had seen any magic up close enough to have any knowledge of it other than what she was told, but she knew if they wanted they could break through the steel walls with a flick of the wrist. Naturally there were good witches and wizards that came into the muggle world a week before the Purge selling their time to cast spells of protection of the slave. house. Normally the masters that Onni served hired a witch or wizard to cast spells over the house but decided against that this year.

The slave suspected the reason was that they could care less about them. She didn't expect them to care about her, she was a slave, her life meant nothing to them. But at the very least she expected them to care about their own children. She knew she shouldn't be surprised that they would cower away with their friends and abandoned their own flesh and blood. After all they never spent more than a few hours with them. That was the whole reason they bought Onni, to raise the kids for them. Not that the slave minded much, she loved those kids as if they were her own. With or without a protection spell the slave would happily lay her life on the line if it meant protecting those children.

"May the gods of the old land watch over and protect these children," the slave whispered to herself.

The prayer sent images of her mother down her like drowning in cold water. It was something her mother said every Purge night as she burned sage over Onni and her sister. It was a simple prayer, you spoke the words as you burn sage over those you wanted to protect. It referred to the gods and spirits the Native Americans believed in; however because the whole Native American culture was enslaved they could not practice their rituals the same way thus settling for simpler prayers and rituals. Onni's mother rarely said any prayers or performed rituals, she only used them to protect her children. At the time Onni never understood why her mother worried so much for their protection and safety but she was only a child. It wasn't until she was sold did she understand the evil that her mother talked about and protected her from.

The slave remembered her mother talking about the evil spirits, like they were real people. Her mother spoke of a man that lived in the shadows, away from light, always watching, looking for a weak spot to take advantage of. He was described to have almost white blond hair, pale skin, and gray eyes from rarely being in the light. Her mother warned her not to listen to him, he seem kind at times but it is only a mask to temporarily hide his bad temper and anger. Onni often asked if the trickster was a real person only to have her mother never really give her an answer. As a child she imaged that he was real and the thought haunted her dreams. It wasn't until she was sold to her masters now that she learned what her mother meant. The evil her mother spoke of wasn't hidden in a single person but in everyone just waiting to show itself. Now she saw the evil trickster as a scary bedtime story she would tell to keep her children in line.

"Onni, why aren't our parents here?" It was Ashlyn this time when the slave turned to face the voice. Sweet, little, doe eyed Ashlyn wondering why her parents werent here to protect her. The question stunned the slave, no child should have to ask that. "They don't care about us do they?" She asked the slave after a moment of silence.

The slave's heart broke for the child. "No, no Dayden, they-"

"It's ok Onni, you love us and you care about us. You'll keep us safe," Ashlyn said interrupting.

Without another word the girl sat patiently at the table, waiting for her sisters. The slave sighed knowing there was nothing she could do to comfort the girl. She returned to preparing for the night. She went about the house turning off lights and anything with light or sound. By the time the slave returned to the kitchen all three girls were sitting at the table, quietly awaiting for the night to begin. The slave checked the clock one more time, 8:00p.m. exactly. Right on cue the sirens went off signaling the start of the Purge. As fast as she could, the slave climbed on top of the table, grabbed the broom, that she had placed on the table earlier that night, and stuck it up into the large round hole that sat in the ceiling above the table. After a minute of angling the broom just so, she was able to knock down the rope ladder that was hidden just inside.

The hole looked like a plain hole in the ceiling, it was decorated of course and in-ceiling lights were placed around the hole to make it look like it belonged there, and it did. No one would know that it was a hiding place for the family during the Purge, unless otherwise told so. The opening was five feet in diameter and just inside was an additional eight feet of flooring from the edge of the hole to the wall. It created a doughnut like shaped loft once inside, the hole being the middle of the doughnut. It was enough to fit five single person beds, enough for everyone but the slave, pushed against the walls and two shelves, which held books and toys for the children as well as some necessary things for the night. Things like flashlights, batteries, medicine, first aid kit, candles, matches, and a few others.

"Up you go children," the slave said as she grabbed the bottom of the rope to steady it.

First Ashlyn followed by Maddy with Elizabeth close behind her. After a short moment all three girls were safely hidden in the loft. The slave wordlessly handed he broom up to Elizabeth before jumping off the table to turn off the lights in the room. Even in the dark the slave knew her way around the room and to the ladder. This was the routine every year. She held the bottom of the ladder to steady it as the rest of the family ascended to safety leaving her to shut off the last of the lights and climb the ladder in the dark.

Once she was inside she saw that Elizabeth had already set about to lighting the three small candles they lit to see by. The candles gave enough light to see by but not draw attention to the hole above the table. They had no smell and sat in a jar so that if someone managed to get inside the house the candles could be extinguished by placing the lid on top of the jar and trapping the smoke inside.

"Thank you Elizabeth," the slave commented.

"I got tired of waiting for you, Mady wouldn't let go of me," she said sounding annoyed. "Don't expect me to do your work for you all the time," she added coldly.

Over the years Elizabeth had taken on more and more of her mother's bad temper towards her and her siblings. It had broken the slaves heart to see that darkness grow in her. Onni had raised and cared for Elizabeth since the girl was six years old, she was sweet and loving as a child. For the slave to see the short brief time with her mother take hold over the girl was painful. Their mother hardly spent any time with any of her children. This gave the slave hope that her influence on the children would cause them to be better than their parents, but now looking at Elizabeth she knew that she failed the girl. She still tried to show the girl a better way of seeing the world but knew it was hopeless and prayed that her sisters wouldn't take after their mother.

The slave nodded to Elizabeth and went to gather up the rope ladder. Once she had finished she went about making sure that the beds were made and ready for the girls to sleep in. She had just washed and cleaned them the day before but felt the need to double check them anyway. Something inside her began to feel like something was wrong. She wasn't sure what or why, just that something was off about the whole night. Maybe it was just that her owners weren't home, or maybe she was just being paranoid, she couldn't decide. The feeling grew in her as the minutes went on making her more anxious. She tried to keep herself busy but there wasn't much that could be done. Being the good slave her mother taught her to be, she had already cleaned the little hiding place the day before. She checked and re-checked the beds, straightened the bookshelves, checked the supplies several times, and even re-braided her hair three times before completely running out of things to keep her busy.

Elizabeth had settled on the floor reading a book with a flashlight and Mady had busied herself with playing with Ashlyns hair as Ashlyn played with a few dolls. None of them made any unnecessary noises and kept very quiet. Things were going perfectly. Nothing was out of place, the children were quiet and behaving, and the room below them was completely dark. Onni couldn't have asked for a better night so far, why couldn't she relax? They feeling grew a little more as she looked at around the little loft looking for anything out of place. With a heavy sigh, the slave gave up and decided she was only anxious because of the lack of her owners. The slave further decided to sit in her usual place between Mady's and Ashlyn's bed. She sat in her spot for a long time, silently, watching the children. The slave rather liked moments like these. She liked to sit back and watch them interact with each other and just be themselves. It was one of the few times Onni didn't mind being a slave. It was in those moments she saw pure beauty and happiness in things.

"Onni, the candle is out," Elizabeth said as she moved to the bed.

Wordlessly, the slave got up from her position and re-lit the candle. She noticed the feeling inside her had only gotten worse. The slave sighed again trying to calm herself before looking at the battery powered clock on top of one of the shelves, 10:29 p.m.. It was very past the time the children went to bed. "Time for bed girls," she said just loud enough for all three children to hear her. Elizabeth pouted a bit, like she always did on the Purge night, but put her book away quietly as her sisters put away their things and climb into bed. The girl hated having to go to bed at the same time as her younger siblings but stopped fighting it. She only had to deal with it on the Purge night but never disliked it any less.

The slave tucked the youngest two girls into their beds and blew out two of the candles before returning to her spot. She hummed for a bit until she was sure they were all fast asleep. Once again the slave noticed the feeling in her had gotten even worse. She sat silently trying to find any idea as to why she felt that way. She noticed her stomach growling as she thought. In attempt to calm it she laid her hand on her stomach hoping the heat from her hand would do the trick. It was then she remembered what her masters had said to her before they left.

"_...You are to be bread when we come back…"_

Onni heard their voices so clearly in her head. It was a statement that had sent pure fear into her. Onni didn't want to be bread. She had hoped they wouldn't choose to do that. It was rare for a slave to never bear children but it did happen. The slave had prayed almost every night that she would be one of those slaves. Not only was she scared of the process, she had heard rumors of it being a brutal and barbaric process, but she couldn't imagine bringing a child into the world and damning it to a life of slavery. Images of being sold came flooding back to her. The slave shuddered at the memory and was all too accept that to be the reason behind the bad feeling in her; however it didn't help.

The slave did her best to forget the nightmare that was approaching and tried ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach in favor of sleep. She curled up in her spot on the floor and prayed for sleep to come to her. It was too much though, all of it. Knowing that she would be forced to bring an innocent child into her circle of hell, that she was still a slave, that she was the property of someone other than herself, it was all too much. The leather strap on her arm and neck suddenly felt too tight. She tried in vain to loosen it but without the key it was useless.

_Useless. What a good word for it,_ she thought to herself. _Useless just like my life._

For the first time in the slaves life she felt utterly and completely useless. Not only just useless but worthless. Through all the years of verbal and mental abuse handed to her by the people that owned her she never felt like she was worthless. Never felt like she was anything less than them. But now she did, and it was awful. It took everything in her to keep quiet, to keep from screaming. After a few deep breaths she managed to calm herself; however she suddenly felt the feeling in her stomach grow even worse, like it was about to swallow her. She sat up giving up on sleeping.

Something was wrong. What could it possibly be? Was it because her masters weren't home and she was worried something would go wrong? Or was it from her fear of what would happen when they did return? And there was now the possibility that it was because she felt useless and worthless? Her mind kept flashing images of the girls. With every image she felt more and more protective of them, like they were in danger. With a soft grunt she pulled out her braided hair and re-braided it again. This was too much to feel all at once for the slave. All the anxiety and need to protect the girls, something was very wrong.

"Onni?"

It was little Mady to bring the slave back to reality.

"Yes, Dayden?" the slave asked trying to sound as if nothing was wrong. Onni was a bit upset with herself that she hadn't even noticed when Mady climbed out of bed to stand in front of her.

"I had a bad dream," the girl said. She clutched Long Ears tightly to her in an attempt to feel safer.

"It's alright my child," the slave said affectionately, "I am right here." The slave pulled the little girl to her lap and rocked her gently. "Would you like me to sit in bed with you until you fall asleep?"

The girl nodded and climbed out of the slaves lap. She took a step away from the slave and tripped, falling flat on her face. The girl looked up in time to see her toy fly out of her hands and down the open hole. "Long Ears!" The girl screamed waking the other two girls. Without a second thought Onni grabbed Mady's leg and dragged the girl to her lap before she had the chance to go after the stuffed rabbit. The girl began to cry and try to crawl out of the slaves lap, intent on rescuing her toy.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Elizabeth asked as she sat up in her bed.

"Watch your mouth," snapped the slave. The slave put her focus back on the crying child in her lap, "Mady, its ok, we will get Long Ears in the morning," The slave said trying to quiet the girl.

"No! He's in trouble! We gotta get him before the bad men do," she screamed.

"The bad men are going to get _us _if you don't shut it," snapped Elizabeth.

"Enough both of you," the slave snapped causing both of them to silence themselves. She stood up with the girl in her arms and plopped the girl on the bed with Ashlyn. "Stay here," she said. All of this was too much for the slave to handle things in the calm state she normally did. "If you hear or see anything you and your sisters pull up the ladder and hide under the beds. Understood?" She asked the oldest girl. The girl nodded wordlessly and sat on the bed with her sisters.

"What are you going to do?" Elizabeth asked the as she watched the slave burn out the last candle and unroll the ladder over the ledge of the hole.

"I am going to get Long Ears," the slave answered as she started down the ladder.

It took her a minute before her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Onni checked the table surface first before checking the floor. It took some time but eventually Onni found the stuffed rabbit across the room just underneath the window. The slave was just about to go back to the ladder, the rabbit in hand, when she thought she heard voices outside the voices. Something in her, curiosity maybe, caused her to lean closer to the window and listen. The voices were muffled at first and that gave the slave hope that they would move on, not choosing to bother them. But instead of becoming more muffled and distant they became clearer and louder, like they were moving closer.

"...What about this one, Malfoy…" asked a deep low voice.

Onni didn't need to stay to hear the rest of the conversation. She knew they were going to attempt to get in the house. As fast as she could the slave ran for the ladder. Before she could get onto the table there was a loud blast outside the house causing everything to shake. The slave heard the girls above her scream in terror. It was obvious that slave wouldn't make it up the ladder in time. The blast was too loud to be human. With a second loud blast against the house, Onni watched in horror as the wall behind her cracked.

"Pull up the ladder," she ordered the girls.

She stood on the table just long enough to make sure they obeyed her. Another loud blast brought down the wall just as the ladder disappeared into hole. The room was instantly covered in dust and rubble, dust filled the room. It gave Onni just enough time to make a break for the stairs. It was a close call on whether or not she would make it without being seen but in her mind it was worth it either way. If she was able to go unseen they she had a chance to stay hidden the rest of the night like the girls; although if they did catch a glimpse of her they would go in search of her and not the girls. Onni knew the chances of them finding her were high whether they saw her or not but she didn't care. All she wanted was the girls stay hidden and safe.

Once the slave reached the top of the stairs she made a dash for her room on the third floor. The stairs were hidden behind a small door that squeaked loudly when opened. "The door," the whispered to herself when she reached it. Opening was sure to give away her presence to the intruders. "The door," she whispered to herself again as she opened it and run up the stairs. The intruders were bound to hear it, causing them to search out the source of the noise. To the slave that was a good thing. The more time they spent looking for her the better chance the girls had of staying hidden. After entering her room she shoved every piece of furniture in the little room against the door, not worried about being quiet. It wasn't much, a bed, dresser, and nightstand. The slave looked about the room in search of anything else she could shove against the door when it occurred to her to sit on the dresser to add weight to it.

It wasn't long before she heard several sets of foot steps open and shut doors on the second floor below her. The slave tried to steady her hammering heart and calm herself. It was then she realized she still had Long Ears in her hand. An image of a terrified little Mady filled her mind. Soon images of the three girls hiding under the beds in the loft crashed down on her. The slave began to shake knowing she wasn't there to reassure them and keep them safe. She pulled the rabbit to her chest and closed her eyes.

"May the gods of the old land watch over and protect these children," the slave whispered to herself once again.

Not a second after whispering the prayer again did Onni here the door, hiding the stairs to the third floor, squeak open. Time slowed and sped up all at the same time for the hidden slave. All the air left her lungs and her heart beat faster than it had ever done before. Yet she heard every single foot the intruder took up the stairs as if it were in slow motion. All too soon she felt the door nudge a little as the tried to open the door. Her heart stopped all together, then she heard the intruder mumble something. It was in the fraction of a second that she pieced it together. The loud blasts and the mumbling intruder, these were wizards. One of her worst fears come to life. Before the slave could react she was thrown across the room along with most of the furniture and door, that was now in pieces.


End file.
